


Homework.

by TemariKirishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemariKirishima/pseuds/TemariKirishima
Summary: How Suga and his girlfriend handle work during quarantine? Or Suga gets bored while working and ends up being teased.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 115





	Homework.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and headcanons lately and I just got a lot of ideas for oneshots. Soooooo, here I am.

“Baby, I’m home!” you said from the door of your small department. You heard him talk but he didn’t aswer you.

You left your backpack hanging in the coat rack at the entrance and went straight to the bathroom to wash your hands and change your clothes to greet your boyfriend. He was on a videocall, working with headphones on. Luckily he could just work from home during lockdown but you still had to go to the lab, medical research wasn’t possible from your comfy apartment. He lifted his sight from the laptop to smile at you and you blew him a kiss from afar. It was off his class hours so your just assumed he was talking to other teachers or the principal. You made a coffe for you and a tea for him and sit on the couch waiting for him to finish the call.

“I know, I get your point but we can’t give in to the parents either, we know our job” he commented. A hour passed since you got home and he was still there scribbling on his notebook. He was using his eyeglasses and you found it sexy, even if it was just for when he used the laptop. You saw him raising his notebook to you.

_Thanks for the tea_ was written in his elegant handwritting. You smiled at him, he was writing again. _I’m bored of the call._

“Patience, you’re almost done” you said, you were far so no one but him would listen.

_I want to kiss you_ he wrote and you blew him another kiss from the couch.

_I think I like this game ;)_ you laughed out loud. “Concentrate honey” you said and sticked out your tongue to him.

_Take off your shirt for me_ , he wrote and you looked at him like he was joking but he was writing again: _Please? :(_

He looks so fucking innocent, you thought, he only took off his sight away from the screen a second and he was back on his teacher mode smiling politely to his colleagues.

“I can’t believe you’re a respectful teacher” you said, you didn’t mind if he was listening, and you took off your shirt. You sat down in front of him and leaned forward so your breasts were on the table and you moved your bra straps off your shoulders.

_Nice view ♥o♥_ you laughed at the heart eyes emoji. He stretched his hand for you to take it and smiled. You planted a kiss on his hand and he let go to write again.

_Pants off? (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)_ he fucking drew an blushed emoji this time and then looked at the screen again.

You bit your lips and took off your pants without standing up. Fortunately the pajama pants were tiny and made of silk so you folded it as small as possible and put it over his notebook along with your bra.

He coughed when he saw it and put a hand over his mouth and below his nose, as if he was thinking, to hide the blush on his cheeks. You smiled at him as innocent as you could. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me” you said and left.

You picked some leftovers from the fridge and you put it to heat in the electric oven. Five minutes later you were about to serve it and you felt hands in your waist.

“That was cheating baby” Koushi hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek. You could feel his erection against your lower back. “I’m free now. How was your day?”

“Busy but I’m free tomorrow” you said and his hands were cupping your breasts. “I don’t know how you put up with these calls so late”

“And I don’t know how you work with things you can’t even see but I’m proud” he laughed and took your face to kiss you on the lips.

“Microorganisms are easier than children so I’m proud of you too” you said and wiggled your hips to rub your ass against his erection.

“You’re being a bad girl and you’re at a disadvantage” he turned you around and kissed you.

“I was just doing what you asked” you pouted.

“Oh so you’re a good girl?” he started to take off his shirt and pants and trapped you again against the counter when he was just in boxers.

“Of course I am, please let me show you Suga-sensei” you said and kneeled in front of him. You pulled his boxer down and started pumping his lenght robbing him the first moan of the night. He grabbed your hair so he could see your face completely and enjoyed how your mouth took him all till your nose touched his pelvis.

The teacher-student dynamic wasn’t a thing that turned him on, but you calling him sensei definitely was. You weren’t a student but a PhD, and that was the trick: intelligence turned him on, and you were pretty fucking smart. He was lost in his thoughts and he pushed his hips on you, touching the bottom of your throat with his dick, causing you to gag. “I’m sorry…” he started.

“Someone’s excited” you commented and smiled. He took your hands and make you stand up then helped you to sit in the counter. Your neck was at his height now so he kissed it while caressing your breasts. “We shouldn’t -oh shit that feels so good” his mouth over your nipples interrupted your sentence.

His hand moved your thong enough to access your clit and he started to circling over it with his long fingers. He kissed you passionately, his fingers were pumping inside you now and his free hand was grabbing your ass and pushing you to his fingers more and more.

“Suga please…” you said pulling his silver hair and rocking your hips against his hand.

“Shh I know baby, I’ll make you feel great in a second” he whispered against your neck. He alligned his dick with your pussy and pushed slowly. You bit his shoulder after a minute and that was your silent request, he started pumping in and out of you.

Your legs were crossed on his lower back, pushing him deeper from time to time and keeping him as close to you as you could afford. His mouth sucked a love bite on your shoulder and you moaned his name while scratching his back, red marks covering his shoulder blades.

“Baby I’m about to cum” he told you and his rhythm was slower.

“Do it anywhere but in the counter” you said and bit his earlobe.

“I know the perfect place” he laughed and pulled out.

He helped you down of the counter and then turned your back on him. You leaned forward and stood on tiptoes so your ass was at height with his dick. His delicate hands were on your hips and he was taking you from behind the next second, one of his hands was in your belly making sure you didn’t hit the edge of the counter.

“Koushi please don’t stop, it feels so good” you were moaning his name and it made him crazy.

The new position and angle took you to the edge too soon and your walls clenched him tighter than ever when your orgasm hit you.

“Just a little more babe, you’re being so good for me” he whispered and leaned forward to kiss your neck while you rode down your orgasm. A few thrusts later he got his climax too. He pulled out and cum on your ass, still grinding against you, making a mess on your buttocks and thighs.

“Stay still, I’ll clean you in a second honey” he hugged you and kissed your cheek when you stood up straight again. He was back in a minute with a towel cleaning your ass and legs and he even brought your pajamas for you to get dressed again. He cleaned himself later and put back his boxers and his shirt. “I’ll heat the food again, do you want to watch a movie for dinner?”

“Hum, yes, but the floor…” he kissed you again and interrupted your sentence.

“I’ll clean everything while the food is in the oven… And it’s time for your pill, don’t forget it sweetheart” he was already heating the food and cleaning the floor.

“Ok, I’ll wait for you in the couch” you said and left. You looked at the time on your cellphone and it was time for your birth control pill indeed. “I don’t know what I’d do without you Suga” you said to your boyfriend. His laugh reached you from the kitchen and you smiled. “You know that I love you, right?”

“I love you too, baby” he answered.

You laid on the couch and put on his favorite movie on Netflix, waiting for him to come so you could cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're taking care of yourselves and that you're having a nice quarantine.
> 
> you can find me here: twitter.com/tam_mellow or tamcitrus.tumblr.com - I speak spanish and pretty decent english 🌱


End file.
